There has been known a system having a function of changing a task to be processed (refer to, e.g., Patent document 1). In a multiprocessor system, however, if a certain processor falls into stoppage due to a fault, etc., it is impossible to assure an operation of the task processed so far by this processor, resulting in a problem that the operation of the whole system cannot be assured.
Note that in a system for actualizing a function in such a way that a plurality of tasks cooperate with each other through task-to-task communications, a task processing system (see, e.g., Patent document 2) capable of easily dealing with a change, etc. of a-massage between the tasks, which is caused by addition/deletion, etc. of the task, is given as what is related to the present invention.
(Patent document 1) Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No.11-203149
(Patent document 2) Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No.6-95896